A Day Without Rain
by OrcaPotter
Summary: For the readers of the Renee Chronicles, and anyone who wants to know Renee, this story highlights her life before she came to Hogwarts. Harry's Etam Luos was viewed as perfect, but as this story shows, she had her faults too. A 1-part fic for old and n


A/N: Whoa... I actually managed to get this up. Wow... I'm alive to do so. School is EVIL. Plain and simple. It wants to kill me, there's a conspiracy out there. They are idiots... giving me the SAME FREAK'N TEACHER for two SIMILAR CLASSES! Arrrrrrggggg! Don't have American Government and Economics in the same semester... save yourself the pain... or at least don't have the same ridiculous teacher for both classes. I could go on and on, but I will save you the boredom of my ranting.   
SO... here it is. This story highlights the end of Renee's 4th year at her Florida magic school up to the moment she reaches Hogwarts doors. I struggled with this story so much with my fatigue and stress that it was re-written twice before the final product was written. I was (and still am) so worried that this story was so... so... "not my usual best" that I enlisted the help of aragog who so graciously beta read it. Aragog did an awesome, AWESOME job, let me tell you. I trust that aragog was honest in telling that this story was really good... so you shouldn't worry!!  
This A/N is very long, sorry... I had to get that all out before I forgot. Before you review, put in mind that school is killing me and my brain is sensitive and creativity is easily sucked out of me by idiots. Perhaps you know the feeling? So, please review constructively!! If not... then just REVIEW!  
I'll let you read now, if you're not sick of me already... I'm sick of myself actually. ::slaps hands:: Stop! Ok... I've stopped... read now.  
DISCLAIMER: The only things I don't own are the things that you know don't belong to me. Did that make sense? Oh well, it's 10:30 on Sunday night, I have an excuse.  
  
"a day without rain"  
  
It was happening again.  
  
There were people everywhere, standing in the hallway. The whole school, the students... the faculty... everyone she knew. It was dark other than the spotlight that seemed to cast an eerie glow on the figures around her. The spotlight was on her, and the people were laughing.   
  
"There she is!" a shadow shouted.  
  
"She's not a witch," a taller one droned dully.  
  
"Who ever heard of a witch who could draw? I bet she's a Muggle!"  
  
"Muggle!"  
  
"Muggle!"  
  
The catcalling continued. Each voice echoed through the darkness around the light, vibrating through her mind ten fold.   
  
"Stop!" She cried, dropping the book of drawings she had been holding tightly to herself, "Please!"   
"Muggle!"  
  
"Get out of here, Muggle, you don't belong with us!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The shadows began to push her, push her roughly.  
  
"You don't belong here!"  
  
"Muggle!"  
  
"Stop!" She pleaded, "Please, you're hurting me!"   
  
"Make us, Muggle. Use your pencil thing, why don't ya?"  
  
She was pushed from all directions while the light around her dimmed. They continued to call her names, push her, trip her while she cried. She cried out for her parents, her brothers... anyone, but the shadows continued to push her. They circled her, pressed her into the center, their voices melting into a single taunt.  
  
"MUGGLE!"  
  
Please, someone help me. She fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands.  
  
Suddenly, a warm presence stood before her. She didn't look up, but felt herself being lifted to her feet and taken away from the mean shadows. The presence was silent, moving her swiftly along. She had a sense of comforting, of understanding wash over her... before the presence was gone.  
  
Renee Springs woke up with a start.  
  
It was all a dream. The same dream she had been having off and on since she started at the Academy for Magic of Central Florida four years prior. It always contained the same things. The shadows from school, the name-calling, the feeling of being ganged up on. And it always ended with that warm presence. It always left her feeling puzzled.  
  
Renee sighed and reached her hand out to her nightstand. She groped in the darkness for a few moments before grabbing what she was after. A small leather pouch tied with rope touched her fingertips and Renee sat back on her pillow to open it. Rolling out onto her palm was a bright glowing orb. The night light she had used to comfort herself night after night since she started school.  
  
Holding her palm upright with the orb magically floating above it, casting it's warm light on her face, Renee closed her eyes. The last part of the dream did not make any sense. No one, not even the teachers, would come to her aide if she were being picked on. This presence was not from school, and something inside of her told her it came from someplace far away.  
  
A grandfather clock chimed three AM from out in the family room and Renee reluctantly stuffed the orb back into it's leather pouch, tying the rope around the top. Renee got comfortable and turned over, dreading the day to come.  
  
  
When Renee awoke the following morning, she found her bedroom dim with the feeble sunlight straining to come in through her window. She got out of bed reluctantly and threw aside her curtains to see a dark sky outside. Mornings like these were not often in Florida, especially those days because of the lack of annual rain.  
  
Good. Renee thought to herself as she lit a nearby candle and proceeded to get dressed. We need the rain, and now's a good time since my day won't be any lighter than it is outside.  
  
Her school uniform was freshly pressed and cleaned, ready for her hanging over the side of her desk. The navy blue wizarding robes, the khaki knee-length skirt, and the cranberry colored blouse were comfortable, but Renee always had a sense of dread every time she put them on. She hated school.  
  
Once dressed, her long brown hair brushed and ornamented with her coordinating headband, Renee shuffled out to the kitchen table and mechanically began to make her own breakfast. There was a loud bang from the hallway where her bedroom and her older brother's bedroom were. However, she went about her business as usual, even when her older brother Timothy came bolting out from the hallway. He practically flew into the kitchen, ruffling her hair briefly before grabbing a banana, stuffing it in his mouth, and apparating without a word.  
  
Renee sighed, rolling her eyes as she smoothed out her messed-up hair with her hand. She sat down at the table and unconsciously fed herself some cold cereal. It wasn't long before another loud noise from the opposite end of the house disturbed the morning silence.  
  
"Honey, don't wear that shirt, you'll look like a tourist!"  
  
"But it's hot in Chile!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Her parents were preparing for another business trip. This time to Chile. Renee paid no mind and continued to eat. She was used to being alone and having her parents away. Her brother Timothy was in charge, but he worked for the government, and was often away as well. Renee was almost always alone.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Springs burst into the kitchen much the same was as Timothy had, grabbing food and shouting orders at each other. Renee lifted an eye to watch them indifferently, continuing to chew the tasteless cereal. When her parents finally gathered themselves, they took time to notice Renee.  
  
"Be a good girl, sweetheart."  
  
"Remember your homework."  
  
"Mind your brother."  
  
"Don't keep the fire running too long, you'll tie up the line."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you."  
  
And with two POPS! They were gone.  
  
Renee looked at the empty space where her parents were standing for a moment, then looked back at her cereal and finished it. She quickly cleaned things up and went to gather her backpack and cloak. Glancing briefly at the grandfather clock, Renee pulled out a worn book from her bag and pulled out a Muggle pencil. She tucked it over her ear and put her cloak on. Then before the clock struck to warn her that it was time to leave, Renee locked the front door behind her and left to take the long way to school.  
  
It was early March, and most likely because of the still dark and moist sky, the temperature outside was unusually chilly. Renee made her way into the private woods that stood between her house and her school, the Academy for Magic of Central Florida. She took the worn path that wove itself between the tall pine trees, littered with pine needles and pinecones. As she looked up at the canopy, Renee smiled for the first time that morning. This was her favorite place to be.  
  
She slowed her pace and opened the worn book that she was holding and removed the pencil from her ear. Inside were blank sheets of paper completely covered in sketches and drawings. Muggle-style. She sighed, looking them over. It was what she enjoyed doing most, unfortunately it was also the reason why she hardly had any friends.  
  
"Magical folk don't draw." her Potions teacher had said stiffly to her not long ago.   
  
"Only Muggles draw!" Students would shout at her in the hallways.  
  
In the company of the peaceful woods, Renee shook off the words and persisted to sketch a hibiscus tree that had begun to bloom. Suddenly, the underbrush behind her thrashed about and Renee turned quickly to see what it was. One moment, nothing was there, and the next... as Renee blinked, a tall man stood before her.  
  
"Oh, Moonfoot, you startled me!" Renee relaxed.  
  
The tall man was dressed sparsely, carrying a strange looking spear adorned with eagle feathers. He was quite intimidating, however the warm smile on his face seemed to brighten the dark woods.  
  
"Artist has found the glory of morning among the gray." he said, his voice deep.  
  
Renee smiled. When she first met Moonfoot, she had been drawing, and he asked her what she was. She told him she was an artist, and he called her that ever since. Moonfoot was one of her few friends.  
  
"Yes. They are beautiful," She continued to work on the sketch, "I haven't seen you lately."  
  
Moonfoot held his spear with heightened dignity, "Seven suns ago I became one with the Shamans of my tribe. I am a man now, my Artist."  
  
This explains his new spear. Renee smiled again.  
  
"That's wonderful, Moonfoot!"  
  
Moonfoot beamed at her, and continued to stare at her work.  
  
"You hold more magic than the others of your kind." He said, running a long finger over her paper.  
  
Renee blushed, shrugging.  
  
"No, art isn't magic. It's a talent."  
  
Moonfoot laughed, "While your hands hold talent, your soul holds a greater magic."  
  
"Well, I am a witch, if that's what you mean." Renee put the finishing touches on the hibiscus blossom she was drawing.  
  
"No. You are not like those others that you go to everyday after our talks here in my woods. You are something more." Moonfoot's voice was serious, and his tone made Renee look up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You do not belong here, my Artist."  
  
Renee stared at him.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Your magic is different from my people's... different from the ones you live among. This is not where you are meant to be." Moonfoot ran his large hand under her chin and smiled as thunder rumbled faintly from far away.  
  
"I still don't..." Renee started, but Moonfoot shushed her.  
  
"We must part now. The land calls me as your 'school' calls you." And with that, Moonfoot turned and disappeared into the underbrush the same way as he came.   
  
Renee stood on her spot for a moment longer, thunder continuing to rumble. She was confused, but stuffed her sketchbook back in her backpack and hid the pencil among her quills anyway. As she made her way out of the woods, hearing the faint crowd of students making their way into the school building, Renee pondered what Moonfoot had meant.  
  
Moonfoot was a member of one of the last Shaman tribes of North America. They were the magical peacekeepers of the land until the settlers came and stole their lives. Now, they were merely one of the few natural myths of Florida among wizarding folk, so of course no one believed Renee when she told others that she had a Shaman friend in the woods. Shamans held primitive, yet powerful magic tied with the land, so they were invisible to those they wish not to see them.  
  
The newly appointed Shaman's words deepened thoughts Renee had been having since she started at the Academy for Magic that she didn't belong there. Her love for drawing seemed to be the reason, but something else nagged the back of her mind that it was something more.  
  
With the sky still dark with gray clouds and thunder rolling far in the distance, Renee joined the sea of other navy blue, khaki, and cranberry colored uniforms into the school. What happiness that her walk through the woods brought her faded, and her soul felt as dark as the clouds outside.  
  
  
"Now, who can tell me who caused the fall of the evil dark lord of Britain in 1981?"  
  
Renee was trapped in her History of Magic class, but her mind wasn't. She was lost in the dream of flying on her broomstick through some unknown land, seeing all sorts of interesting things she wanted to draw.  
  
"Renee?"  
  
The wind whistled through her ears and the sky was the limit. As wonderful as it was to be free, Renee longed to share it with someone else.  
  
"Miss Springs?"  
  
Someone who understood how she felt. Someone she could confide in. As if in response, the same warm presence that always saved her in her nightmare seemed to ride against her... and they flew through the clouds.  
  
"RENEE SPRINGS!"  
  
The clouds fell away, the warm presence left her side, and Renee was plunged back into the reality of the dim classroom. The whole class, half-snickering, half-indifferent, had their eyes glued to her as she snapped to attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mrs. Cromwell, the History of Magic teacher, stared hotly at Renee with her arms dangerously crossed.  
  
"So sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you could tell the rest of us the answer to my question." Mrs. Cromwell said vehemently.  
  
Renee absentmindedly shuffled parchment in front of her and stared around at the other students nervously. She didn't know the question, and she didn't dare ask for it to be repeated.  
  
Mrs. Cromwell rolled her eyes and sighed with exasperation. Renee smiled nervously as Mrs. Cromwell turned to another student.  
  
"Do tell Renee, Ashley, what the answer is."  
  
"Harry Potter, Mrs. Cromwell. He defeated whom the British often refer to as 'You Know Who' as a baby when the dark lord tried to kill him with the killing curse. The curse rebounded off of Harry Potter and made him disappear." Ashley replied promptly with a snobby air to her tone.  
  
"Thank you Ashley, that was excellent."  
  
Ashley turned in her seat to glower triumphantly at Renee. Renee pretended not to notice, but felt the blood rush to her cheeks in response. The lesson continued, and much against Renee's willpower, she returned back to the sky to fly with the only presence that understood her.  
  
  
By lunch, Renee couldn't wait to free herself from the confines of the large school building. She rushed out of her transfiguration class with everyone else and reached the lunch line. However, just as she was going to grab a tray, half of the fourth year class shoved her into the nearby wall.  
  
"Oh, my bad." said a tall boy sarcastically.  
  
Everyone else just snickered as Renee gathered her fallen backpack, contents spilled all over the floor. The house-elves that served the line scurried over her books, one of them kicking her sketchbook away from her outstretched fingers and away from sight.  
  
"Oh no!" Renee choked, scrambling to her feet to find it quickly before someone else did.  
  
Heart pounding with panic, Renee nearly got back on her knees and waved her hands under the serving bar on the floor. She pushed herself against confused and annoyed house-elves while the students on line pointed over the counter at her and laughed.  
  
"Pretending to be a house-elf, 'eh Springs?"  
  
"Hey Renee, why don't you teach the house-elves how to draw too!"  
  
Renee ignored them, fearing the worst thought of finding her sketchbook covered in creamed corn or spaghetti sauce. She fumbled around the house-elves, much to their protests, and nearly knocked herself senseless against the counter.  
  
"Oh, for the love of everything magical! Where's my freak'n wand?!" She searched her robe pockets and found her wand, and with a quick "Lumos", lighted the dark under the counter. Sure enough, her worn sketchbook was down by the house-elf collecting money. Beaming with relief, Renee got to her feet and nearly ran down the line, bending down to pick it up, when another set of hands beat her to it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
A very tall boy, with blonde hair and steely gray eyes, flipped her sketchbook in his free hand with mild interest. He must have been a seventh year, and embroidered on his wizarding robes was the golden letters of Thespian. This guy was an actor for the drama club.  
  
Renee stood up straight and nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at her sketchbook longingly.  
  
"Uh, thank you... that's... er... my book."  
  
"Your book, 'huh?" He continued to flip it over and back, handing a galleon to the house-elf and picking his tray up with his other hand, "What kind of book?"  
  
Renee reached for it, but he held it out of her reach and began to move to a table filled with other seventh year Thespians.  
  
"Please give it to me," she said sternly, holding out her hand.  
  
"Now hold it, guppy... let me have a looksie." he teased, setting his food down while the other kids laughed silently.  
  
"No... please, just... let me have it back, please!" Renee gripped her wand nervously.  
  
"What's the matter? Have illegal spells written down in here?" he mocked her, beginning to open her sketchbook.  
  
Renee fumed, all nervousness leaving her. Her wand was ready in her hand and she held it up to the side of his head. The boy's eyes widened in mild surprise and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Please... what can a little fourth year do to me?"  
  
"Care to find out?" Renee hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
The whole table laughed, and Renee lost control.   
  
"Voicsmalica!" Renee barked.  
  
Red sparks hit the boy square in the head and he dropped her sketchbook in horror. She caught it with a released breath of relief and held it close. The boy stood up and patted himself down to make sure he was all right. He was... and everyone began to laugh when they realized he was fine. At least... until he began to speak.   
  
"Told you she couldn't do anything... to... me...? What... what's wrong with my voice?"  
  
He sounded like a shrunken chipmunk, and the whole cafeteria silenced in awe while Renee tried desperately hard to suppress giggles.  
  
"What did you DO?!" He bellowed at her, although his voice sounded like he was breathing helium.  
  
She stared at him and lost her control over her giggles. It wasn't long before the whole cafeteria joined her.  
  
"Try... try performing with that voice now, hot shot!" She was doubled over in laughter.  
  
The boy practically danced in anger while everyone continued to laugh. Her laughter stopped immediately, however, when the boy drew out his own wand. She looked at the freshly polished wood while he leered at her. No one stopped laughing, and Renee was filled with dread.  
  
Should have figured he'd get back at me, Renee thought with remorse.   
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on over here?!"  
  
Mr. Arterburn, the superintendent, stormed over to where Renee and the boy were with his wand readied. Renee didn't remove her eyes from the boy's wand, but the boy looked at Mr. Arterburn with fury.  
  
"This fourth year did a spell on my voice, Mr. Arterburn!" His little voice squeaked. Mr. Arterburn did not look pleased; he looked sternly down at Renee.  
  
"What was it this time, Miss Springs?"  
  
Renee looked up at him, hesitantly.  
  
"He wouldn't give my book back, Mr. Arterburn!" She pleaded with him, holding her sketchbook tightly to herself.   
  
"You know better than to use spells out of class... especially after the last incidents with Andrews and Cobblebay with the one-word-lock curse." His eyes were cold and unfeeling.  
  
"But... Mr. Arterburn!" Renee turned to him.  
  
"No buts, Renee. Now go to my office and I'll deal with you there, understood?"  
  
"Yes." Renee tucked her sketchbook under her arm and went back to the lunch line to find her backpack. She could just hear Mr. Arterburn talking to the boy.  
  
"Go to the clinic, Ryan, they'll fix you up."  
  
Renee picked up her bag furiously, nearly kicking a house-elf.  
  
He didn't even reprimand him for keeping my sketchbook away. The good-for-nothing jerk!   
  
She stormed off to his office, knowing the way all too well from similar situations where her temper got the better of her and she used some of her creative curses. People jumped out of her way and stared as she slammed doors open and found Mr. Arterburn's office. Renee entered his office, which was filled symbols of golden eagles bearing two wands and American flags.  
  
"He should go back to the military where he belongs!" she muttered bitterly to an assortment of military uniform robes hanging on the walls.  
  
"What was that, Renee?"  
  
Renee blanched and turned to see the cold look of Mr. Arterburn closing his office door behind him.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly in a small voice.  
  
Mr. Arterburn sighed and moved toward his desk. The large chair behind it moved back for him to sit down, which he did, and the chair magically moved back into place while he rested his elbows on his desk.   
  
"Renee, Renee, Renee... what am I going to do with you?" He shook his head, looking at her. She felt two feet smaller.  
  
"D'uh..." her jaw fell with uncertainty... she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
  
Mr. Arterburn folded his hands and stared at his desk, "I know full well of your... er... hobby and what others think of it. There's little I can do about what the other students think; I can't put spells on them. The only thing I can tell you is... well, not to bring your... uh... drawing book to school anymore."  
  
Renee looked up at him with shock, "But... but..."  
  
Mr. Arterburn shook his head, "I'm sorry, Renee... but that's the only solution. Now, as for your latest outburst, I'm afraid that you'll be coming to school early to assist me in cleaning out the litter pans of the school owls for a week."  
  
Renee was flabbergasted, "But Mr. Arterburn!"  
  
"That will be all, Renee. You may leave now," he waved his hand and the office door swung open. Renee was too shocked to move, and after a moment, her chair tipped backward and Renee was thrown out of the office and tumbled to the floor among passing students heading to their afternoon classes. Again, her sketchbook was kicked out of her reach, and Renee let out a curse that made heads turn. She blushed and scrambled to her feet to pick up her sketchbook, more worn now than ever before. The bell rang, and Renee fought her way down the hall. Passing a window, the dark clouds blanketed the sky... making the hall look as dark as the feeling she had inside.  
  
  
The day did not seem to end. In each class since lunch, Renee had fresh taunting from most of the other kids in her year. While she was used to it all, it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt. The only thing that got her by was by revisiting her dream of flying through the clouds on her broomstick, spending time with the soul of the friend she had never met. The friend that always saved her from her nightmare. She longed to see a face... but not even a body could be put to it. It was simply a feeling, a feeling she wanted all the time.  
  
When the bell rang, finally releasing Renee from the confines of her school, and she quickly rushed to go home through the woods. She wanted desperately to talk with Moonfoot, to see what it was he meant earlier and also just to talk with a friend. However, searching the places where he usually would show up, Renee couldn't find him. The dark sky still threatened rain, only not a drop had fell all day. Without the sun, it was harder to look in the woods... so she reluctantly headed home.  
  
When Renee threw her school stuff in her room, her owl, Keto, greeted her.  
  
"Keto! Were you a good boy today?"  
  
The snowy owl hooted brightly in response, and perched on her shoulder as she went about doing her chores. It was hard to tell by dinnertime if the sun had gone down long ago... the sky was pitch black, and flashes of distant light could be seen above the trees.   
  
A loud pop came from the kitchen, and Renee's brother Timothy walked in looking tired, but triumphant.  
  
"What's up?" she asked him, setting the table.  
  
He smiled at her knowingly, but didn't say a word, sticking his head into the pantry.  
  
"Mac and cheese alright?"  
  
Ah, how I love my brother's menu. Renee rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Renee watched him as he drew out his wand and made a pot appear on the stove. With blurs of movement from his wand, the pot filled with water, boiled, and Timothy poured elbow noodles in. His tall height made his thin brown hair touch the other pots hanging over the stove.  
  
"That all we having?" She asked him, cocking her head.  
  
Timothy looked up at her, squinted, and looked back at the pantry. With another flick of his wand, tortilla chips and salsa flew out and onto the table. Renee shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Don't tell mom. She'd kill me." Timothy pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Who's complaining?" Renee sat down and began to eat.  
When they were full of macaroni and cheese, chips and salsa... with ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, and gummy-elves afterwards... they parted to do work. Renee finished her homework early, but Timothy was still working on paperwork, so she began to draw.  
  
As she got involved in yet another sketch of Keto, perched on her broomstick, Renee couldn't help but find herself staring out of the window. Light still flashed through it, but the patter of rain could not be heard. Thoughts ran through her mind, and Renee set down her pencil. She was nagged by what Moonfoot had said.  
  
"You do not belong here."  
  
She cringed as she heard the words from the kids at school again in her head.  
  
"Only Muggles draw! You're a Muggle!"  
  
Renee closed her sketchbook roughly.  
  
"Your magic is different. You do not belong here."  
  
"Why don't you teach the house-elves how to draw!"  
  
"You do not belong here, my Artist."  
  
"MUGGLE! MUGGLE!"  
  
"You do not belong here."  
  
Her eyes began to well with tears, and without knowing what she was doing, Renee threw her drawing things against the wall, ran to her broom, and ran outside... leaving Keto especially ruffled and confused.   
  
It was pitch black, thunder rolling silently from far away. Renee mounted her broom and flew to the top of the roof. She roughly sat down, bringing her knees into herself and breathed hard. Tears rolled quietly down her cheeks and she stared mutely into the clouded sky. Renee closed her eyes and wished to meet that presence again. After a few minutes, eyes still closed, the presence came. She sighed quietly, leaning towards it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what 'lil sis?"  
  
Startled, Renee snapped open her eyes and looked into her brother's. He looked back at her with brotherly concern and brotherly bemusement as well.  
  
"Timothy!" she blurted out.  
  
"That's me, thanks... I was beginning to forget." he laughed, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Where did you come from?" she blurted without thinking, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well, when mom and dad had James... they got bored with him so I came. Exactly from where, I'm not sure... probably somewhere between Alabama and Kentucky... but you never know."  
  
Renee blinked at him, "Uh... yeah, uh... well, that's not..."  
  
"Don't mind me... sitting at a desk all day long has an effect on your brain." Timothy laughed again.  
  
Renee finally giggled a little.  
  
"There ya go... what was it that had you so blue?" he shook her shoulder.  
  
She sighed and looked away, resting her chin on her knees. Timothy began to poke her repeatedly in the side before she cracked a reluctant smile and groaned.  
  
"C'mon... tell me... c'mon, or I'll poke you to death." he pressed.  
  
Renee looked back at him, her face pained.  
  
"What else would it be?" she whispered, then looked away again.  
  
It was Timothy's turn to sigh, and he fell serious, bringing his own knees up toward himself and looking up at the sky.  
  
"You know I would stand up for you if I were going to school with you... but I can't. Renee, you're a strong girl... smart... talented in everything whether it be magical or not. I know that you can handle this... you have to stand up for yourself on your own. You're better than those loons are, and they know it! Why else would they tease you if they weren't jealous of what you can do without magic!"  
  
Renee looked back at him fiercely, "How do you think I've lasted this long? I do stand up for myself, I really do. But there's only so much more I can take."  
  
Timothy gave her a sympathetic stare, "It's called life, 'lil 'sis. It's not fair and it never will be. You just have to find where you belong in life to make it livable."  
  
Her expression softened as Timothy looked back up at the dark and cloudy sky. Where you belong, he said, Where you belong. Renee had a funny feeling that someone was trying to tell her something.  
  
"Been like this all day," Timothy began, nodding at the sky, "Gloomy, isn't it?"  
  
"Story of my life." Renee muttered, settling her chin back on her knees.  
  
Timothy rolled his eyes at her, "This is hardly a mid-life crisis issue, stop acting like it is."  
  
Renee groaned silently and considered him. They both fell silent for a while, just staring at nothing in the dark sky.  
  
"To have a negative outlook is like a day without rain," Timothy said quietly, breaking the silence, "It gets you nothing but gloom. Looks like you have liability to be so today, though."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, and I want you to hear it from me and not mom and dad." he said suddenly.  
  
Renee sat up and looked at him, "What?"  
  
He shifted in his spot slightly and ran his hand through his thin hair before he sighed and looked directly at her, "I've been offered a job."  
  
"But you have a job." Renee said, not sure if she was liking where this was going.  
  
"Yes, but the one I've been offered will give me a better opportunity to do what it is I can do... with better pay too."  
  
"Well then, that's good!" Renee looked relieved, but the feeling fell away at Timothy's solemn expression, "What kind of job?"  
  
"Higher ranking with the government... but not the United States Magical Congress. It's with the Ministry of Magic in Britain."  
  
"What?!" Renee practically stood up in shock, "Britain? Why Britain? What's in Britain? That's so far away!"  
  
Timothy tugged at her to sit down; "It's a better opportunity. Besides, I need to be out on my own. I want to see a different place. I'm tired of the constant heat of Florida... the flat land... and the underpaid, untrained bozos that I have to deal with. This is a good change."  
  
"No it's not! You're leaving me! Who'll take care of me when mom and dad go on their trips?!" Renee felt close to tears.  
  
Timothy tucked her straying bangs behind her ears, his face gravely solemn, "I told you, you can take care of yourself. You're not a little kid anymore. Remember what I told you about life? Well, change is a big part of it. Nothing ever remains the same. And while I am leaving home and going far away... it doesn't mean that I'm leaving you forever."  
  
"But... why?" her tears began to fall.  
  
"It's just the way it is, 'lil 'sis."  
  
They didn't say anything for a while; Renee took the time to let the tears fall out.  
  
"When do you leave?" she asked him quietly, not looking him in the face.  
  
"Monday. I've already found a place over there... a flat, I guess that's what they call it."  
  
Renee nodded and didn't say anything more. Timothy prepared to go inside and tried to cheer her up, "Look at it this way, now you'll have a reason to leave the country! You can come visit me and drink tea every waiting moment of the day."  
  
"Won't be any different than home... mom drinks coffee every five minutes, even in the dead of summer." Renee began to allow him to lead her off the roof.  
  
"Well, tea tastes better than coffee... to kids at least."  
  
"Is magic done differently over there?" she asked him, grabbing her broom and mounting.  
  
"No... not really. We've 'Americanized' a lot of the spells, but, like the language, it's pretty much the same." he mounted his own broom and flew down to the grass below. Renee followed.  
  
"Bet they find us annoying for that." she said, landing beside him.  
  
"Not all of them, at least... I think. I'll soon find out though."  
  
"Dad won't be happy. He wanted you to join the military."  
  
"That's why I won't tell him 'till it's too late to turn around."  
  
She began to follow him inside, but stopped and looked back at the rain clouds that refused to release it's vaporized water, "Timothy? Where do I belong?"  
  
He stopped and looked at her and didn't answer right away, "Life will find a place for you, you just need to allow it to do so."  
  
  
Timothy left that following Monday. Renee never felt more miserable than ever before. His empty room next to hers reminded her every minute of losing one of the people who helped make her days bearable. All she had left was Moonfoot, and she ran into the woods with tear-strained eyes to find him.  
  
"Moonfoot!" she cried, "Moonfoot!"  
  
Renee blew past palmetto bushes and nearly forgot to avoid the poison ivy that brushed along the worn path. Her shoes crunched on dead leaves and sticks and the angry cries of birds called out once she ran past. The hibiscus bush that she had drawn the week before was still there, it's blooms brighter than ever, and she stopped in front of it, panting.  
  
"Moonfoot!" she called again, grabbing the pain in her side from running.  
  
He did not come out of anywhere, like he always did. Moonfoot did not show up. Renee doubled over at a loss for breath, searching the dark woods around her. By the time her heart had calmed down and her breathing slowed, Renee felt even worse. Not only had her brother abandoned her, but her only other friend did too.  
  
"Oh!" she wailed, tears coming back again, "It's not fair!"  
  
With an angry and desperate swipe of her hand, Renee raked her hand across the hard bark of a pine tree. The sight of trickling blood from the large scratch marks on her hand when she pulled it back made her even more angry and upset. She pulled her arm back again but lost her balance and started to fall backwards. Stumbling to regain her footing, Renee tripped on a tree root behind her. She cried out in surprise, waiting to hit the hard forest floor, when she fell into someone instead.  
  
"My Artist? What ails you so?" It was Moonfoot, his voice deep with puzzled concern.  
  
Renee fell into sobs of relief, Moonfoot setting her back on her feet and looking at her hands.  
  
"You are hurt. What happened?" he began to tear cloth from his small tunic and smear some sort of herb on top of the pieces. Renee continued to cry as he wrapped her hands gently and bandaged them.  
  
"I... I thought you left me too." she managed to say, calming down and looking at her hands tentatively.  
  
"No. I came as soon as I heard you... but I'm afraid that I cannot come no longer unless you truly need me, as you do now." he leaned on his spear, face solemn.  
  
Renee stopped crying, wiping the shed tears off her face with her sleeve. She looked at him, puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
Moonfoot sighed, "I am the head Shaman of my tribe, now. There are things I must attend to in my village. The times of wandering in these great woods and talking to you are gone. I am no longer a boy."  
  
Renee never felt worse; she looked at him, her face pale and her eyes red. "So you're leaving me...just like Timothy."  
  
"I shall never leave you, you are forever my eternal friend. But I am afraid that we cannot see each other as we have. Times have changed, like the seasons. It has changed for both of us... but you have a greater change ahead of you." Moonfoot stood up straight and looked seriously at her.  
  
"I'm sick of changes!" Renee said bitterly, looking away.  
  
"Changes are necessary, especially now because time is about to take a turn for the worst." Moonfoot put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Renee turned her head to look at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're a part of it, you'll soon find out." He whispered mysteriously. Then he let her go and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't leave me, Moonfoot!" Renee called desperately.  
  
Moonfoot turned and smiled kindly, "I never will...no matter how far we are separated...no matter what time changes. You are forever my Artist."  
  
Then, as if with the wind blowing past, Moonfoot dissolved right before Renee's eyes.  
  
  
The summer came at last, and Renee was free from school for two whole months. It would have been better if she had her brother or Moonfoot. Timothy was already established and doing well in England and Moonfoot did not show up anymore when Renee went in the woods. With only Keto for company, and futile attempts at spending time with her parents, Renee had a rather dull summer. It was a time for endless drawing and she hardly did anything else. Nothing interesting at all happened, except for some curious news coming in from the UK about the supposed rise of the evil wizard known as 'You-Know-Who'. It didn't phase Renee in the slightest, even though her mother got a little worried for Timothy. Changed the " marks to '.  
  
"How about coming with me to New York, honey?" her mom asked suddenly one late hot day in July.  
  
"No, thank you." Renee replied from over a drawing she was working on.  
  
"Oh, come on! I never see you! This is a chance for us to do some mother-daughter bonding time!" her mom pleaded.  
  
Renee looked up at her mom's puppy eyes and sighed. There was hardly anything else to do. "OK. When do we go?"  
  
Her mom jumped in glee, "July 31st."  
  
Renee nodded and began to look back at her drawing when something stopped her, "Wait...I can't go on that day."  
  
Her mom's face fell and looked at her, puzzled, "What? Why?"  
  
"I... I don't... know, exactly," Renee's eyes rolled with her own confusion. What was on the 31st that she couldn't miss?   
  
"Certainly you don't have plans?" her mom crossed her arms and studied her with a frown.  
  
"No... at least I don't think so. But, I just can't do anything on that day." They stared at each other for several awkward minutes. Then her mother's eyes widened with sudden understanding and she nodded.  
  
"I see... it's all right honey, it's natural." she began to tuck Renee's hair behind her ears.  
  
Renee blinked, "What?"  
  
"Every girl gets it around your age, it's something that all women have to deal with."  
  
Renee stared at her still and her mother looked at her with growing annoyance.  
  
"You know! That time of the month."  
  
Renee blushed furiously, "Oh! Oh...ohhh...that. No! No, no. It's not that, mom, really."  
  
"Then what is it?!" her mom was dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't know. I just know that I don't want to do anything on that day. Can we leave on the 1st?" Renee was just as confused as her mother was.  
  
Her mom stared at her suspiciously for another awkward moment, then finally nodded, "I guess." And she left Renee to question herself for the rest of the day.  
  
  
The 31st of July came and Renee had never felt more odd. Something inside of her told her that something about that day was important, but she didn't have a clue what. She had a feeling that she needed to be somewhere else... with someone. But the odd tugging at her soul led her nowhere, and the day past by without giving any clue as to it's meaning.  
  
Renee left with her mother for New York the following day. The last time she had been there, she was seven years old. All she remembered were tall Muggle buildings, masses of people, and hero sandwiches. It was interesting to see all that she didn't remember. Wizarding establishments were set up all over the city and the island, and her mother took her to every last one. There was even a magical immigration museum that was inside the Statue of Liberty, heavily guarded by spells, of course.   
  
When Renee and her mother arrived at a wizarding coffee shop disguised as a rundown bookstore on 5th Avenue, her mother's New York accent had returned noticeably. People she knew, sipping café lattes, would come and pinch her cheeks and fuss over how much she looked like her mother. Renee simply smiled forcibly and tried desperately to pull away and try to draw some of the city passing by outside. When she finally managed to do so, walking briskly to the door, she nearly ran into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Renee squeaked, jumping in surprise.  
  
"Beg your pardon, miss, my fault."  
  
She had run into a tall man, with short blonde hair and a squashed looking nose. He looked tired and worn, with lines of worry around his eyes, but he smiled down at her politely and moved to the counter. His voice held an English accent.  
  
Renee watched him order a mug of tea before shrugging and moving to go outside, when she was nearly run over by three Magical Congress officials. Nearly swung into the wall, Renee panted with returned surprise as the three officials walked slowly into the coffee shop and looked around, not even noticing that they nearly trampled Renee. The head official elbowed to his partners and pointed at the British man who had ran into Renee before them and was now sitting at the counter drinking his tea.  
  
"Mr. Ludo Bagman?" The head official tapped on his shoulder.  
  
Ludo Bagman, apparently, shuddered and turned to the officials.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"My name is Captain Johnson and these are my associates, Officers Duke and Norman. We've been requested to locate you by the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain. I'm afraid you'll have to come to the station, sir."  
  
Meanwhile, the whole of the coffee shop was too caught up in gossip to take any notice of a confrontation with law officials. It was New York after all.  
  
Reluctantly, Bagman left his tea and paid for it, then followed the officials to the door. Suddenly realizing how conspicuous she looked, Renee pretended to become interested in a map of all the wizarding spots in New York City. As the officials led Bagman out, she could just hear him mutter bitterly under his breath, "Blast that Potter boy."  
  
Potter boy? Renee scrunched her face in puzzlement as the coffee shop door swung closed. There was something familiar about the name, something important, but she didn't know what. Yet another mystery to Renee's odd life, she concluded.  
  
"Maybe that's something they say in Britain when they get in trouble... must be something that started with that Harry Potter kid... poor guy, he must get pretty annoyed." Renee whispered to herself before giving up on going outside for fear of running into someone else, and going back to her mom to be talked over by her friends. However, as the name 'Harry Potter' fluttered about in her mind, Renee felt the same mysterious feeling again.   
  
"I'm the most messed up person in the world." She said aloud, to looks of blinking confusion among the gossiping adults.   
  
  
When you don't want time to pass, it passes faster. Renee dreaded August 9th when the 6 AM wake up call signalized yet another torturous year of magical education. She went about her routine with lead-filled feet, missing the once-usual rush of her brother Timothy to work, and started the coffee for her parents who were sleeping in without another international trip to worry about for another two days. It was business as usual, and Renee refused to leave her sketchbook at home like requested from Mr. Arterburn, taking up her book and pencil like she always did.  
  
However, when she came up to the edge of the woods, making a fork in the trail to school, Renee hesitated. Moonfoot would not be there, he never was anymore. After a few minutes of staring at her past single form of happiness, Renee took the direct route to school for the first time in five years.   
  
To her silent despair, nothing had changed in the course of two months. The textbooks were different, the work different, and the amount of it different... but everything else was as it was since she started back in her first year.  
  
"Open an art gallery over the summer?" hissed a girl named Ash in Renee's Potions class.  
  
Renee simply looked at her with mild surprise that she even knew what an art gallery was.  
  
Even the teachers didn't change.  
  
"If you would stop that useless habit, Renee, maybe your test scores would be at the grade they should be at." Mrs. Kirkland, her new Herbology teacher, shook her head at her.  
  
"Such a shame, you're too intelligent to draw." Mr. Roy sighed at her in Potions.  
  
Renee wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or yet another discouraging comment.   
  
After a month of the usual, Renee decided to find ways to make her life bearable since there was no one around to help her. She found secret places on campus to draw during lunch and before school. She put newly learned warding spells on her sketchbook and pencils, so that when she opened her bag, no one would see them. Then she forced herself to pay more attention in classes, studying during study time instead of sneaking a sketch, all to ward off the taunting.   
  
It worked... sort of. She still had a reputation.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Renee," Mr. Arterburn had called her into his office one day in early September, "Your teachers have been reporting to say that you're more attentive and your scores have gone up to perfect. I told you leaving that drawing book at home was a wise idea."  
  
Renee tried real hard to hide a knowing smile, holding her backpack closer to herself.  
  
"There's only one concern left that the staff and I have observed still."  
  
Renee frowned.  
  
"You lack social skills." Mr. Arterburn set a piercing gaze at her.  
  
She couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh, "Social skills? Why do you care about social skills?"  
  
Mr. Arterburn did not join in on the laughter, still looking at her intently with a professional flat expression; "School does more than ensure your academic education, but oversees your psychological development as well. If there are problems, we try to correct them. Your file has come to the attention of Mr. Higgins, the guidance counselor."  
  
Renee looked at him with exasperation; "I hardly need psychological help, Mr. Arterburn. It's my choice on what I do with my life, whether I include others or not."  
  
"I suggest that you set up an appointment with him, just to talk, that's all," he sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking wearily at her. "I'm not saying that you are in need of help...just advice."  
  
Yeah right. Renee crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"It will be good for you, just go and talk with him." Mr. Arterburn persisted.  
  
"Mr. Higgins is a fruitcake." Renee muttered, then looked carefully back at Mr. Arterburn to see how he would react to such a comment. He didn't say anything, for he'd probably heard much stronger words used in the past.  
  
"It's up to you, Renee. But don't be surprised if Mr. Higgins calls for you, like I said, your file has been passed to him." And with that, she was dismissed.  
  
  
"Psychological help?!" Timothy cried.  
  
Timothy had come home for a brief weekend visit, and Renee was all over him every second possible. She only told him about what Mr. Arterburn suggested, for fear that her parents would agree with Mr. Arterburn if she told them.   
  
"That's the intention." Renee crossed her arms, sitting with Timothy on the roof.  
  
"I tell you... the school system here gets more and more ridiculous. If they spent half the time they do meddling in people's private lives in improving education, the national scores would be a lot higher. Why should they care if you have friends or not? That's your business, not theirs." Timothy scuffed.  
  
"I get straight A's now, you'd think they'd leave me alone." she muttered, playing with her wand.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's better off you don't meddle with those peanut-brained excuses for wizards anyway. This country takes a kicked-back approach to our magical heritage, no serious magic happens here, in my opinion. James's job is pretty easy compared to the aurors over in the UK. You know what's going on over there, right?"  
  
"Something about 'You-Know-Who' coming back to power?"  
  
"Yes. My boss, Mr. Weasley, he's been called upon to spread the word. We work for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, so it's not really our business, but the whole Ministry is on alert. I've been with him several times to meet with Albus Dumbledore, he's a headmaster of a very prestigious boarding school called Hogwarts. A very nice man he is, I like him, one of the first friends I made when I moved over there. His school is the best in the country, and the most safe. Education over there is a lot better for our kind," Timothy sighed, leaning back on the rooftop. Then he suddenly sat up and looked at Renee, "Maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?" Renee asked, intrigued by Timothy's wondrous expression.  
  
"I could ask..."  
  
"Ask what?" Renee pressed impatiently.  
  
"You would be a lot better off at Hogwarts, it's a better atmosphere for magic there. I could ask Professor Dumbledore if you could transfer there. What do you think about that?" Timothy looked at her seriously.  
  
"You mean... move... from Florida to Britain? Live in a boarding school?" Renee was breathless.  
  
"It would be hard at first... but it would be a good experience for you. You're a mature girl, I'm sure you could handle it. Mom and dad are hardly ever home, so you wouldn't miss them as much since you don't see them. And you would be with me during holidays when school is out."  
  
Renee's mind was swimming with both excitement and fear. It would be a fresh start to go somewhere were no one knew what she did... but if they found out... a purely magical community would shun her more. Was it worth the risk?   
  
"I don't know..." Renee whispered, looking at her feet.  
  
"It's a big decision, not to be taken lightly. I won't tell mom and dad until you tell me that you want to go, and you have to want to. It's too far away and too much a change to be taken back."  
  
Renee nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
"I trust Professor Dumbledore and he's very understanding. You wouldn't deal with bozo teachers and staff anymore. Plus you'll be at the heart of where magic came from." Timothy pulled her into a hug.  
  
With Timothy's words, something at the back of Renee's mind was urging her. The thoughts of what Moonfoot had said long ago echoed as well... "You do not belong here".  
  
Maybe that's where I belong. Renee thought.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, Timothy, I want to go with you."  
  
Timothy looked at her seriously, "You sure? This is a major decision."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Change... to get away from the taunting? To get away from the nightmare?  
  
"Maybe you should have more time to think," Timothy let her go.  
  
Her mind urged her again... something was pushing her.  
  
"No... no, I want to go. I'm tired of this place." Renee's voice was firm.  
  
Timothy considered her for several moments, "Alright then, if you're sure, I'll talk with Professor Dumbledore when I see him next."  
  
"Thank you, Timothy." Renee suddenly felt a lot better. It was that feeling that puzzled her.  
  
  
After a swarm of flying decorative pots, a sudden rain of coconuts from the palm tree planter, and a flamingo that popped out of nowhere, Renee's parents finally agreed to let her go with Timothy to England. School had started there, so Renee had a day to pack and be ready when her brother came for her.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her, holding a beach ball that was a Portkey.  
  
Renee nodded nervously. She gave her parents hugs, her mom tearing and her father looking stern as if it was the worse idea on the face of the earth. The news about the rising of 'You-Know-Who' and the fact that Renee was moving to a place where he was did not settle well with them, but Timothy assured them that Renee would be safe at Hogwarts.   
  
"You owl me as soon as you step foot on English soil... then when you get to your brother's place... then when you arrive at school... and then everyday after that," her mother worriedly played with Renee's hair.  
  
"Don't worry, mom. I'll be just fine!" she forced a matter-of-fact tone into her voice... her insides were twisting horribly with apprehension.   
  
"OK then, let's go, Renee. Bye mom... dad!" Timothy grabbed Renee's hand and her trunk in the other, "Pick up the Portkey."  
  
With trembling fingers, but also with excitement and a sense that she was doing the right thing by going, Renee picked up the ball with one hand while holding Keto in the other. They were instantly transported away from her home... to a place where she had never been to before.  
  
Renee was in England. It was certainly a lot cooler than it was back home, but Renee came prepared with a sweater. When Timothy brought her to his flat and spent her first full day there before going to Hogwarts... every minute made Renee feel like she was where she needed to be. Exactly why, she wasn't sure. There was something else though, that made her wonder. For the first time in a while, Renee did not have her nightmare. Instead, she dreamt of flying through the sky on her broom next to that presence that had always saved her. Something about it made her feel like there was something else missing... and that she would soon find it.  
  
When Timothy took her to the entrance of the huge castle that was Hogwarts, Renee was both nervous and enthralled at the same time. As she stepped inside, Renee felt right at home.  
  
I'm where I need to be... this is where I belong... and I don't know why.   
  
FIN  
  
A/N: OK... there it is. HAH! Behold! It is done! Yes! Just in time to do my African American report for American Government too... but like that's gonna stop me from writing my next story! I laugh in teacher's face... hah hah hah har har har... oh dear, look at this... look what school has done to me. But wait, it's Monday! Yes, it has taken me two days to format this. Being that it's Monday I have reason to be nutto. ANYWHO, I need to shut up and type more important things... moving on. Ahem. OK! Well? Did this story really crash and burn? I still don't like the ending... it was rushed and sorta like "and Renee got to Hogwarts, the end". Sorry about that. Really. If I had my school's number, you could call them and yell at them for me 'cause I don't like to yell at people in high places, it's scary. It's their fault. ::points finger::  
  
BUT! This story was beta read by aragog, like I told you so it passed that level so it has to have some good. I like the beginning... but it went downhill. I'm reviewing my own story, slap me. Sorry, I'm doing my infamous rambling. Believe me, I talk as much as I type... but you wouldn't notice 'cause normally I'm quiet.  
  
And now a word from my sponsors:  
LIQUID REFRESHMENTS- "Ah, the wonderful world of hydrating yourself!"  
TOSTITOS- "Chips and salsa are a must!"  
GATEWAY- "Without that cow-spotted box, I would not be typing this now."  
BYCYCLES- "Creative energy by exhausting oneself."  
And the staff at LAKE HOWELL HIGH- "Without the boredom created there, I would not have come up with all these wonderful ideas through the wonderful process of daydreaming!"  
The rambling above is the result of MS (Monday Syndrome). Sorry you had to suffer too. Anyway, back to my semi-reality.  
  
HTTP://WWW.THEWORLDOFRENEEPOTTER.DISNEYFANSITES.COM  
Go there! NOW! Updated A LOT, believe me!  
  
Before I promptly slip into a state of napping before I tackle more math homework, I shall ask you once again to be nice in your reviews... like you always are. You know you guys are awesome! Go get a cookie, wonderful reviewers! Alright, I'm done. I think... let me go expel all this creative typing into Timothy's next series. Yes folks, that is next. YIPEE!  
  
Sick of this a/n yet? Thought so.  
~Orca  
  
P.S. Thanks again, aragog!  



End file.
